


Piccoli Scorci

by mokuyobitenshi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyobitenshi/pseuds/mokuyobitenshi
Summary: Serie di "piccoli scorci" di vita, scritti in un periodo in cui Bones e Booth ancora non erano canon.





	1. #1 Protect (proteggere)

**Author's Note:**

> Ho postato anni fa queste piccole drabbles su un altro sito, ho deciso di ripostarle anche qui.  
> Sono una serie di "piccoli scorci" di vita, scritti tanto di quel tempo fa che Bones e Booth non erano ancora Canon...  
> Questo è un esperimento in cui ho voluto cimentarmi. Ho preso il vocabolario e l’ho aperto a caso, e poi ho letto le varie parole scegliendone una di quelle due pagine che mi erano capitate solo il naso.  
> Sono stata molto fortunata, lo devo ammettere!

_“Tu pensavi di proteggermi, ma sei tu quello che deve essere protetto!”_  
“Protetto da cosa?”  
“Da me”  
  
Temperance era sdraiata sul suo letto mentre guardava il soffitto con occhi spenti.  
  
Negli ultimi tempi continuava a ricordare quello scambio di battute tra lei e Booth.  
  
Le capitava spesso di chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se quella sera, fuori dall’Hoover Building, avesse acconsentito alla sua richiesta, se ci avesse provato a cambiare risultato, dimostrando così che a volte anche la scienza si sbaglia.  
  
Ma purtroppo il passato non si può cambiare e i “se” non rimangono altro che parole.


	2. #2 Faint (Debole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa è più lunga di 100 parole, ma è comunque uno scorcio :)

L’aveva fatto di nuovo, si era lanciata contro il cattivo di turno senza seguire una parola degli avvertimenti che lui, come ogni volta le aveva dato.  
  
Solo che questa volta era rimasta ferita, non gravemente, ma abbastanza da dover ricorrere a cure mediche: aveva un taglio lungo il braccio dal quale il sangue continuava a scorrere.  
  
Booth stava cercando di riprendere fiato: appena si era accorto dello scatto di Bones verso quell’uomo armato aveva provato a fermarla, ma non ci era riuscito; in seguito era stato lui a disarmarlo e a metterlo fuori gioco.  
  
“Bones! Ma si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente! Era armato!” le disse poi quando ebbe riacquistato le funzioni respiratorie; si vedeva che era provato dalla lotta, ma la stava guardando con le scintille negli occhi, improvvisamente scuri.  
  
D’istinto, Bones indietreggiò di un passo, toccando il muro alle sue spalle.  
  
“E che avrei dovuto fare?” si difese, cercando di non piangere, ancora scossa. “Tu non intervenivi! E quel tipo aveva tutte le intenzioni di attaccarci!”  
  
La mano di Booth immobilizzò la sua spalla non-ferita contro il muro, e Bones gemette spaventata dal suo sguardo: non l’aveva mai visto così arrabbiato. Mai.  
  
“Sei completamente impazzita?! E se ti avesse ucciso?! Diavolo Bones, non potrò sempre essere al tuo fianco e proteggerti, per quanto io faccia di tutto per esserci!”  
  
In qualche modo, quella frase la risvegliò e le fece ribollire il sangue.  
“Non ho bisogno della tua protezione! So come difender?!” le labbra di Booth si posarono sulle sue con rabbia, zittendola, e costringendola a baciarlo, con forza  
  
Quando si staccarono, respirando pesantemente, Booth appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, e Temperance sentì i muscoli di lui rilassarsi pian piano, e si ritrovò a pensare, se anche lui sentisse quella strana debolezza che le faceva tremare le gambe.


	3. #3: Crudle (Abbraccio)

Le capitava spesso di ripensare ai loro abbracci, quelli che si ostinavano a chiamare “guys hugs”, ma che sapevano benissimo essere molto di più.  
  
Nella sua mente i colori erano vividi, persino troppo vivaci e più di una volta si era detta che aveva falsato la sua memoria; in certi momenti le pareva persino di sentire il profumo che era presente nella stanza o nel luogo dove si trovavano in quei momenti.  
  
Era capitato spesso che nei momenti di sconforto lui la stringesse a sé e le sussurrasse parole in grado di calmarla; era riuscita a superare momenti terribili stretta tra quelle forti braccia: aveva combattuto la solitudine, i ricordi e anche le paure più grandi.  
  
Una volta, anni prima le era capitato di dire a Booth di impedirle di correre tra le sue braccia ogni qual volta avesse avuto paura, ma lui le aveva risposto che se mai un giorno fosse stato lui ad aver bisogno di un abbraccio si sarebbe stretto a lei. Quel giorno aveva tardato per anni, ma alla fine era capitato: si era trovato a dover affrontare la sua più grande paura, ossia di perderla.  
  
Lei era rimasta gravemente ferita e lui non aveva potuto far niente per impedirlo: era rimasto talmente shockato che quando l’aveva vista sveglia e sorridente in un letto d’ospedale il suo primo istinto era stato quello di lanciarsi tra le sue braccia, e così aveva fatto, rimanendo stretto a lei fino a quando non fu sicuro di udire veramente il battito incessante del suo cuore.  
  
Erano passati mesi da quel giorno in cui finalmente i conti erano stati messi in pari, quella notte, come molte notti precedenti, Booth giaceva sul suo seno scoperto, addormentato come un bambino, con un braccio che la cingeva come un uomo.  
Probabilmente, le piaceva ricordare gli abbracci del passato per poterli confrontare con quelli del presente: un tempo le servivano a sopravvivere, adesso le servono a vivere.


	4. #4: Inquire (ricercare)

Si sentiva come se fosse stata rinchiusa in una prigione senza finestre, condannata a rimanere sola, lontana dal resto del mondo.  
  
Temperance Brennan era abituata a cavarsela con le sue sole forze, ma in quei sei anni trascorsi al fianco di Booth aveva imparato a fare affidamento anche sugli altri, in particolare su di lui.  
  
Le parole di Angela le avevano messo una pulce nell’orecchio: non voleva rimanere sola.  
  
Non avrebbe potuto resistere ad un altro abbandono, soprattutto se ad abbandonarla, nonostante tutte le promesse, fosse stato lui.  
  
Il suo cervello, normalmente velocissimo nell’elaborare informazioni, continuava a non comprendere ciò che le stava accadendo e continuava a ripensare alle solite domande: si pentiva della scelta fatta sette mesi prima? Aveva finalmente capito il vero significato delle parole che Booth aveva usato in tutti quegli anni? Aveva smesso di avere paura ed era pronta a lasciarsi andare?  
  
Non lo sapeva neanche lei… ma di una cosa era sicura avrebbe continuato a ricercare le risposte.


	5. #5: Peep (Sbirciata)

“Eddai, solo una sbirciatina!”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Ma Bones…”  
  
“Non dirmi ‘Ma Bones’ in quel modo Seeley Joseph Booth! L’hai ammirata abbastanza!”  
  
“Ma non è vero! L’avrò vista sì o no una decina di volte e me la sarò goduta anche meno!”  
  
“E non capisco perché sei ossessionato!”  
  
“Un uomo ha certi bisogni, Bones.”  
  
“Bisogni stupidi! Sempre tutti uguali, voi!”  
  
“Insomma, Bones, fammela almeno vedere, me l’hai negata un’intera settimana!”  
  
“Booth… giuro che la prossima volta che scopro che hai comprato una televisione del genere senza il mio parere, ti strangolo.”  
  
“La prossima volta non lascerò che me la sequestri.”  
  
“FISSATO!”


	6. #6: Neck (collo)

Nel corso degli anni che avevano trascorso come partner era sempre rimasto affascinato dal suo collo: gli era capitato più volte di immaginare di baciarlo, di poggiare le sue labbra su quella pelle diafana, spesso coperta da una delle sue tante eccentriche collane.  
  
Già, perche se Seeley Booth è eccentrico negli accessori come calzini e fibbia, Temperance Brennan lo è altrettanto per i gioielli: indossa sempre collane etniche che compra nelle bancarelle dei luoghi più sperduti.  
  
Quel giorno era salito sulla piattaforma forense senza che Bones lo notasse, troppo occupata nell’analizzare i resti del loro ultimo caso.  
  
Si era fermato poco dopo i gradini ed era rimasto ad osservarla: aveva i cappelli raccolti e stranamente non indossava nessuno strano monile, ma esponeva il collo al suo sguardo.  
  
Era fermo da qualche secondo indeciso sul da farsi, cedere o non cedere alla tentazione?  
  
Era sul punto di avanzare e lasciarsi andare, quando Bones si girò:  
  
“Booth, perché mi fissi?”


	7. #7: Medley (Miscuglio)

Non riuscì a non spalancare gli occhi, il cuore in tumulto.  
  
Booth era entrato nel suo ufficio e adesso era davanti alla sua scrivania, mentre lei era rimasta pressoché paralizzata da quella frettolosa entrata in scena.  
  
Lui era tutto trafelato, sembrava che avesse corso: aveva le guance arrossate e il fiatone.  
  
“Sono qui perché mi sono reso conto di una cosa! E te la devo dire prima che sia troppo tardi!”  
  
Lei inclinò la testa di lato e lo osservò invitandolo tacitamente a parlare.  
  
“Io sono uno stupido! Ci ho provato ma è inutile, non posso andare avanti, non così!”  
  
Lei continuava a guardarlo sorpresa e in silenzio, senza capire di cosa stesse parlando.  
  
“Mi ero convinto di poter superare i miei sentimenti per te e di poter vivere felicemente con un’altra donna, ma mi ero solo illuso!”  
  
Un lampo balenò negli occhi di Temperance, adesso incominciava a comprendere.  
  
“Lo so che tu non fai niente che non abbia una base scientifica o che abbia a che fare con l’istinto, infatti non mi aspetto niente, ma volevo solo fartelo sapere” disse mentre usciva dalla porta da cui era entrato pochi attimi prima.  
  
Era stata tutta questione di pochi istanti, si era alzata, lo aveva raggiunto e preso per un polso.  
  
“Anche io ho capito una cosa: nonostante la mia intelligenza superiore non riesco a comprendere i sentimenti, ma capisco che tutte le volte che sei al mio fianco sento che qualcosa cambia, anche dentro di me, e non me lo so spiegare, è come se tutto quanto si rimescolasse”  
  
Lui si girò e dopo averla guardata negli occhi e sorrise nel suo classico modo.  
  
“Certo che ha un senso, è una sensazione che ti attanaglia le interiora e a volte ti impedisce di respirare”  
  
“esatto, succede proprio così, come fai a saperlo?”  
  
“perché quello che provo io lo provi anche tu Bones, anche se ancora non gli dai un nome!”


	8. #8 Fides, fidei (fede)

Le era capitato di frequente di ripensare a quando lei e Hodgins erano stati sepolti vivi dal becchino: alla paura provata in quelle ore, al senso di impotenza e al modo in cui loro due, unendo il loro genio erano riusciti a lottare fino allo strenuo delle forze, giocandosi il tutto per tutto per uscirne vivi.  
  
Quel giorno aveva rischiato di perdere la speranza, e con essa la vita.  
  
In quelle ore aveva sofferto, aveva pianto e si era ingegnata per sopravvivere, il tutto non mettendo mai in dubbio la fiducia che riponeva in Booth e nelle sue capacità: ne era certa lui non si sarebbe fermato, l’avrebbe trovata.  
  
Le ore che aveva trascorso sotto terra in quella macchina le erano sembrate infinite, ogni momento sembrava non trascorrere mai, anche se era consapevole che ogni secondo che passava lei e Hodgins erano di un passo più vicini alla morte.  
  
Quel giorno aveva dovuto scrivere addio su una pagina del suo primo romanzo.  
  
Nel momento in cui stavano per mettere in atto il loro ultimo piano per cercare di sopravvivere Hodgins le aveva dato un pezzo di carta e le aveva detto di scrivere addio a qualcuno, e così aveva fatto, aveva scritto quelle ultime parole rimaste impresse nella carta, così come nella sua mente, ma che a nessuno è dato conoscere.  
  
Alla fine si era affidata all’ultimo barlume di speranza e Hodgins aveva unito i fili provocando l’esplosione che li avrebbe fatti uscire da quella maledetta auto.  
  
Si erano salvati, perché come le aveva detto poi Booth, tutti gli anelli della catena erano rimasti saldi, e insieme erano riusciti nell’impresa.  
Quel giorno aveva capito di avere fede in Booth, nonostante non la chiamasse così.


	9. #9 Cor, cordis (cuore)

Tum…Tum…Tum…

Aveva la testa appoggiata al suo petto, era rannicchiata contro il suo corpo e con l’orecchio ascoltava il suo cuore battere.

Tum…Tum…Tum…

Ascoltava la sistole e la diastole del suo cuore scambiarsi velocemente, ma con regolarità.  
Tum…Tum…Tum…

Possibile che ciò che sentisse battere fosse solo un mero organo palpitante? Un muscolo che permette la circolazione del sangue nelle vene e nelle arterie?

Ormai non era più sicura che il cuore fosse solo carne e sangue, era finalmente giunta alla conclusione che fosse anche legato ai sentimenti: tutte le volte che facevano l’amore sentiva i loro cuori battere all’unisono e poi quando lui era lontano da lei sentiva come un dolore al centro del petto, sotto lo sterno, esattamente nella posizione del cuore.


	10. #10 Aspectus, aspectus (sguardo)

Solo all’orizzonte il cielo si prede nell’immensità della terra: si mescolano, fino a confondersi, arrivando ad un punto dove sono indistinguibili.  
  
Due persone che fanno l’amore diventano una, rompono le leggi della fisica, esattamente come il cielo si unisce alla terra là dove lo sguardo si perde.  
Non sapevano neanche loro come fosse successo, ma i loro sguardi si erano intrecciati attraverso la stanza: sguardo azzurro come il cielo e sguardo scuro come la terra.  
  
Avevano preso non a quella decisione di comune accordo senza dire una parola, in fondo tra di loro non ce ne era mai stato bisogno. Si erano alzati e avevano lasciato la stanza. Avevano raggiunto l’appartamento di lei, o forse era quello di lui, nella fretta del momento non vi avevano fatto caso, volevano solo dar voce ai loro desideri reconditi, rimasti sopiti per sei lunghi anni.  
  
Poi era successo: il miracolo della natura era avvenuto ancora, il cielo e la terra si erano fusi, così come i corpi degli amanti.


	11. #11 Bonum, boni (bene)

Lei non credeva nella vita ultra terrena, per lei inferno e paradiso non erano altro che leggende tramandate di padre in figlio.  
  
Non credeva che dopo la morte vi fosse qualcosa, ma nonostante ciò non ne aveva paura, anche perché per lei, scienziata empirica, la morte non è altro che un processo inevitabile, un difetto di progettazione insito nel genere umano: tutti siamo destinati a morire.  
  
Booth al contrario di lei temeva l’inferno ed aspirava al paradiso, lui voleva redimesi dai peccati commessi, doveva rimediare per tutte le vite che aveva tolto, e per farlo doveva fare del bene.  
  
Il bene è ciò da cui scaturisce l’amore e lui le aveva insegnato a credere nel bene che la gente può fare, nonostante ogni giorno, con il loro lavoro, vedessero solo il male .  
  
In quegli anni passati al suo fianco aveva finalmente compreso su quali basi si appoggiava i desiderio di Booth e aveva deciso che, anche se non credeva nel traguardo che lui voleva raggiungere, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era nelle sue possibilità per aiutarlo a giungervi.


	12. #12 Violaceus, violacea, violaceum (Viola)

Era viola?! Ma cosa voleva dire “viola”?! Sulla scatola era scritto che doveva essere “blu” o “rosa”…non “viola”!  
  
Stava per entrare in crisi, non era mai stata tipo da perdere il lume della ragione, ma caspita, questa volta era davvero una situazione eccezionale!  
  
Continuava a fissare il test di gravidanza senza capire: era o non era incinta? “Rosa” era positivo, “Blu” negativo…ma “viola” che diavolo voleva dire?!  
  
“Bones, va tutto bene? È una vita che sei in bagno!” Sentì la voce di Booth attraverso la porta del bagno.  
  
“Sì, sto bene” disse, ma fu tradita dalla voce.  
  
“Bones, cos’hai?! Hai la voce strana, sei sicura di star bene?!” Continuava a sentirlo parlare attraverso la porta.  
  
“Fammi entrare”  
  
Panico, il test stava cambiando colore, stava diventando sempre più rosa.  
  
“Bones, apri la porta o la butto giù!” Sentiva la voce di lui come se fosse distante chilometri invece che pochi centimetri.  
  
“Bones, conto fino a tre e poi entro!”  
  
Completamente inebetita davanti al test ormai del tutto rosa non si accorse neanche della porta del bagno cha cadeva ai suoi piedi.


	13. #13 Pertinax, pertinacis (Testardo)

“Max, perché papà e la Dr. Bones non stanno insieme?” chiese Parker mentre stava preparando i materiali per il suo esperimento settimanale con Max Keenan.  
“È quello che mi chiedo anche io” gli rispose sinceramente l’uomo “ho provato a chiederlo a tuo padre, ma non mi ha dato risposte soddisfacenti” aggiunse poi con un sospiro.  
  
“Sodd-soddiscacenti?!” cercò di pronunciare il bambino.  
  
“Soddisfacenti” lo aiutò Max “vuol dire che le sue non sono risposte sensate” gli spiegò.  
  
“Ah, ho capito” disse il piccolo “comunque adesso abbiamo anche un altro problema: papà sta con Hannah” .  
  
“Già” annuì Max “ma se lui è felice così noi non possiamo fare niente, è una sua scelta”.  
  
“A me Hannah non piace! Non è bella come la Dr. Bones e non sa tutte le cose che sa lei!” disse Parker mentre sistemava dei pesetti su una bilancia “E poi sono certo che finirà presto…”  
  
“Per quale ragione pensi che non durerà?” gli chiese sorpreso Max: come poteva un bambino non avere nessuna fiducia nelle relazioni affettive?  
  
“Perché mamma dice sempre che papà ha al suo fianco la donna giusta per lui ,ma che è troppo testardo per accorgersene” rispose il piccolo con tono innocente.  
  
“Purtroppo non è l’unico testardo!” disse Max ridendo “ma adesso è meglio dedicarci al nostro esperimento e lasciare quei due a risolvere i loro affari” aggiunse indossando i guanti in lattice e posizionandosi a fianco di Parker.


	14. #14 Tempus, temporis (Tempo)

Erano passati sei anni da quando si erano conosciuti, cinque da quando erano diventati partners fissi.  
  
In quei 2190 giorni avevano superato le più distinte avversità, avevano lottato fianco a fianco per far trionfare la giustizia e prendere il “cattivo” di turno; salvandosi la vita a vicenda più di una volta.  
  
Erano passate circa 52560 ore dal loro incontro, e da allora ne avevano fatti di passi avanti, erano passati dall’odio e la non sopportazione reciproci fino all’amicizia più profonda: lui sapeva tutto di lei e lei di lui.  
  
3153600 minuti trascorsi a parlare di lavoro, di amori presenti e passati e di storie dolorose mai dimenticate.  
  
189216000 di secondi scanditi dall’orologio della vita ognuno dei quali, per quanto doloroso, degno di essere vissuto uno accanto all’altra.


End file.
